


Com-Spelled Confessions

by MizzChievous



Category: Castiel & Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Castiel & Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hunt, Lies, M/M, Profound Bond, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Secrets, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Nest, castiel - Freeform, rowena - Freeform, truth comes out, truth spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzChievous/pseuds/MizzChievous
Summary: Based on a prompt:Everyone knew that Dean Winchester couldn't tell the truth even if his life depended on it. The only problem is, Dean finally lies to the wrong person, or rather, the wrong witch, in the name of Rowena.Out for revenge, Rowena cast a spell, where Dean cannot lie.At first, Sam and Castiel think Dean is playing with them. Then, when they find out he isn't, they start messing with him, asking silly and stupid questions.Then Sam saw the chance to find out how Dean really felt about him, and especially, about Castiel.Once the truth is out there, it's Castiel's time to question the hunter he has a profound connection with.





	1. The hunt

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in 4 years, sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or repetition.

While on a hunt, Sam and Dean had found a nest of vampires with the help of Rowena of course, captured the last living vampire and tied him up in a wooden chair. His brothers and sisters were spread around the house, left where they had been murdered. Sam started to inject the larger vampire with dead man’s blood to incapacitate him, while Dean paced back and forth in the room. He was starting to lose patience. Dean stormed over to the vampire, heavy breathing as he shoved Sam away. He stared into the larger beings piercing red eyes as he clung the sharp blade to his throat. “Where are they!” He demanded. They had been unable to find the villagers who’d been captured. The Vampire hissed and chuckled.   
“Like I would tell you. My family is dead, why not just kill me too…” Dean felt his anger and annoyance get stronger. Sam in the background tried to calm Dean down, telling him to chill and pulling at his shoulder. Dean pulled back and huffed, wiping his blood covered blade on his jeans.   
“Dean we need to find them before it’s too late” Sam stated. Dean turned around on his heels.   
“What do you think I’m trying to do Sam” He nodded over to the vampire tied up. It was obvious he was struggling with the dead man’s blood pumping through him. He had already started to become pale… paler… if possible.   
Rowena who’d been sitting in the back on a wooden box, fiddling with her nails as the boys had been working on tying up the larger vampire, sighed and jumped off with a grin.  
“You boys are useless without me aren’t ya” She chuckled. 

Dean had promised Rowena a spell book which was locked away in the bunker away from any ill minded persons grasp. This book was to be kept away for the safety of the men of letters. Sam had protested as he knew Rowena had shown two faced intentions in the past.   
“Dean you can’t let Rowena have the book, do you know what she will do if she gets her claws on it, she can wipe out villages!” Sam argued, throwing his hands up in the air.   
Dean had previously told Rowena that if she helped locate the vampire nest so they could rescue some villagers who had been kidnapped to be turned to expand the tribe. If the vampire nest increased in population the village could be in big trouble and possibly be extinct, if the amount of vampires overpowered them, they wouldn’t be easily stopped.   
“Sammy, calm down. I’m not actually gonna give her the book. That would be stupid” Dean whispered, trying to avoid Rowena hearing him. “We’re trying to save a village and allowing her to possibly destroy another wouldn’t help anything. I’m just telling her so we can get the location.” Sam stared at his confident brother in worry.  
“I’m not sure if lying to her is such a good idea Dean… She is a witch after all”   
Dean scoffed and grabbed a bear out of the fridge. “Stop worrying Sammy, I’ll deal with her when it comes to it. We’ll just make a different deal or something. Or owe her a later favor that won’t have such a great impact”   
Soon after they were on their way to the location of the nest, as Rowena had been doing the spell while the boys had been arguing, trying to come to a resolution if it was such a good idea to lie to one of the most powerful witches they had encountered so far.

Rowena stood across from the vampire with her glare pointed towards Dean. The grin still plastered on her face. She started chanting a spell unknown to both the Winchesters. Dean gave Sam a confused glare. Sam is supposed to be the nerd of the family but he looked just as confused as Dean. What a disappointment, Dean thought to himself, Samuel should know this, he needs to do his homework.  
Rowena’s chants became more escalated and louder. Suddenly a force so strong slammed into Dean so hard he was thrown back against the wall. Sam stood in place, his glare switched from Dean to Rowena to the vampire who had also felt the impact and was thrown back against the floor.   
“What did you do!?” Sam shouted, running over to his stunned brother. Dean let out a loud groan and rested his hand on his head. Sam grabbed under Dean’s arm to help pull him up onto his feet.   
“Don’t worry Dear, the impact of the spell must have slightly knocked him off his feet, no need to worry”   
“Slightly…?” Dean muttered, rubbing his head as he was finally standing up with the help of his brother.   
“Then why didn’t I get hit as well?” Sam snapped at her.   
“Probably because you stood behind me, I don’t know” She responded, annoyance present in her voice.  
Sam went over to the vampire as soon as he had gotten the clear sign that Dean was ok to stand up and steady himself. He was lazily leaned against the box Rowena had been resting her royal ass on previously. The vampire groaned groggy as he blinked his eyes open to look at Sam. Sam was able to lift the chair upright with the vampire still tied to it, it took a bit of effort but it did work with his massive moose strength. “Are you ready to talk now? Or do you want more?” He muttered with an intense stare.  
The vampire blurted out all the information he had come to know. He looked almost pained as he did so. Immediately after all the necessary information had been released, Sam had scrambled himself and his tools up and hurried to the hidden latch to drag out the victims. The two girls were all covered in bite marks and blood. Their faces were covered in dirt, looked like they had been starved for several days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes Dean uncomfortable with his intense eye fucking.

As they entered the bunker, Dean was laughing and clapping Sam on the shoulder for a job well done. They were all covered in dirt and blood from the hunt and the vamp blood spilled.   
“Dibs on the shower!” Dean shouted as he shoved Sam to the side and headed for the hall. Right in the doorway he slammed into a sturdy Castiel who was just staring straight at Dean as he lost his balance and landed on the floor.   
“Hello Dean” Cas muttered in his raspy familiar voice. Dean looked confused up at Cas then turned his head to scowl at a laughing Sam. Sam walked over to Cas and put his hand on his shoulder.   
“Perfect timing Cas” Sam chuckled, still having a massive grin on his face. “Guess I’ll get to the shower first bro” And then the larger man took off down the hall.   
Dean groaned when he heard the click of the door locking to the bathroom. He had two options, either wait it out or take a cold shower in the broken shower that they haven’t gotten around to fix yet. “What do you want Cas?” Dean growled as he pulled himself up from the hard wooden floor. “You just ruined my dibs on the shower” Cas’ trench coat was covered in dirt and blood from where Dean had slammed into him. He looked down at himself then at Dean.   
“Well Dean, there has been no sound from Heaven and I thought you might want my help on a case”  
“You’re a few hours late on that one bud”   
“Oh… maybe there will be another case soon” Castiel mumbled, staring intently at Dean.   
“… Why do you stare at me like you’re gonna jump on me…” Dean said, staring back at Cas with a confused look on his face. “uhhh, I mean… like we always stare for so long… and I’m not really sure what to make of it” Dean looked to the side with furrowed brows. Cas stared at him with his mouth slightly open, breathing slowly, not saying a word. On a regular basis he would just say nothing or change the subject to a case or somewhat, he never really addressed the case that they stared at each other for an uncomfortably long amount of time. “Well… This is slightly awkward… I’m gonna go take a cold shower”  
“Dean…” Cas added as Dean hurried past the Angel. Dean punched himself in his mind for what he said. ‘cold shower’ Why would he even say that. It sounded like what he would say if he was dealing with a problem.   
He quickly locked himself in the second bathroom and moved over to the sink in front of the mirror, clutching the sink. “What the hell are you doing?” He whispered to himself, watching his reflecting stare back at him intensely. He let his head drop and he let out a long hard sigh. “Just breathe dumbass…” He raised his head again and turned on the water for the shower, starting to peel off his leather jacket and dropping it to the floor, staining the tiles with red. He grasped underneath his shirt and pulled it quickly over his head, dropping it on top of the jacket. He’d deal with the mess later… or more correctly, he’d let Sam deal with it, that neat freak. As he stripped out of the rest of his clothing he slowly crawled into the shower, avoiding the freezing water for the most part. He would have waited for Sam to finish so he could take a normal shower but the awkward tension between him and Cas just got too uncomfortable. He grabbed the shower head and slowly started spraying the red colour off his legs. His teeth gritted together from the sudden cold feeling. His fist clenched around the shower head until his knuckles turned white. Maybe he should wait for Sam, or should he man it out and turn into a Deansicle.   
After trying a couple more times Dean gave up and climbed out of the shower and grabbed a white towel to wrap around his waist. He was covered in blood from the hips up, his hair sticking together. The clothes on the floor were kicked to the corner of the room as he exited the bathroom. Sam should hopefully be done by now, Dean thought to himself. His bare feet carried him towards the main bathroom where Sam was still hogging all the warm water. Dean slammed his fist against the door.   
“Sam, get your ass out! I’m freezing and things that shouldn’t be sticking together is glued!”   
“Yeah yeah! Gimme 5 min!” Dean let out another groan and turned around to face the Angel who was placed right in front of him now.  
“God Cas! Stop doing that” Cas stared at Dean and cleared his throat. “It’s creepy enough to hunt all the shit we do, but then you pop up out of nowhere and scare the crap out of that poor person, aka ME”   
“Sorry Dean”  
“Nah it’s fine dude, I do like to have you around to be honest though, it’s quite comforting at times. Of course you’re always welcome to stay. But maybe you wanna get out of those clothes…” Dean suddenly realized what he had just said. “I mean because they are covered in blood. Because they are dirty, and it must be uncomfortable for you to wear that. Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Dean felt the heat rise to his cheeks. His chest was turning red, and would be completely visible if he wasn’t covered in blood. He turned around and started slamming on the bathroom door. “NOW SAMMY! Before I break down this door!”   
“Fine fine! Chill!” Sam turned off the shower and got a towel to dry off.   
“Dry faster!” Dean kept banging on the door.   
“Does my presence make you uncomfortable Dean?” Castiel questioned, staring at Dean’s back. Dean stopped banging on the door and turned his head to look over his shoulder.  
“Yes right now I am quite uncomfortable as I am thinking about how you would loo-“ Dean covered his own mouth before he finished that sentence. Sam swung the door open to face a flustered Dean. Dean pushed Sam to the side and threw himself into the bathroom. “MOVE!” Dean slammed the door in the two men’s faces.   
“What was that all about?” Sam mentioned, turning to look at Cas. Cas shrugged and stared at Sam.   
“He’s acting strange, saying some odd things”   
“Maybe he’s just tired”

Dean threw the blood stained towel on the floor and moved into the shower and turned on the water. He let out a pleasant sigh as the hot steamy water hit his body. The floor of the shower was covered in running red water. Thank god Sam had remembered to buy shampoos and soap. As he washed all the dirt off his body he noticed a small mark on the left side of his abdomen. That’s where he felt the blast hit him the most. It looked almost in the shape of some disfigured pitch fork of some sort. Dean tried scrubbing at it at first but it didn’t come off.   
“Eh… whatever, another souvenir from our hunts I guess” He left the mark alone and finished off the shower. The steam was clinging to the mirror above the sink. His hand moved up the fogged up mirror to wipe away the water. As he looked at himself he furrowed his brows and saw his pupils were blown wide black. What the hell is happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Cas were sat down on the dining table with Sam’s face shoved in his laptop, searching hard for a new interesting case. Cas was sat there with a cup of tea Sam had made him for a feel of relaxation.   
“What about this… man found missing with his heart torn out in a grave yard… sounds like a werewolf” Sam looked up to meet Castiel’s gase. “So… What do you think?” Castiel shrugged.  
“Sounds like a case, you should possibly confide with Dea-“ Cas was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the hallway. The two men quickly glanced at each other before quickly getting up and storming off towards the sound. They had gotten to the door of the bathroom where they saw water flowing past the crack of the door, soaking the hallway.   
“Dean! Are you ok? What happened?” Sam gently knocked on the door. There was a soft groan coming from the opposite side of the door.   
“Dean, I’m gonna knock down the door ok?” Castiel mentioned.   
“Uhhh, I’m not really fine! Don’t come in here!”   
The two men stared at each other again and Sam raised his eyebrow.   
“Dean, what the hell happened?!”  
“I … I was touching myself and leaned on th-” His voice was quickly cut off in mid sentence. Sam’s eyes widened. Why was he saying all of this to them, he is the best liar there is out there. ‘Come on Dean, think of a lie to tell them’ Dean thought to himself. ‘You lie all the time to Sam, it’s not that hard’  
“Are you messing with us?!”   
“No I’m not, I was-“ Shit.  
“Cas… break down the door” Sam said, nodding at Castiel. Cas’ eyes began to glow a bright blue as he raised his hand towards the door.   
“NO! Sam seriously! Don’t open the door” Dean shouted in a rushed awkward tone. Too late as Cas’ angel power had slammed the door open and broken the lock. There Dean was laid on the cold tile floor, butt naked, with his hand over his manhood to cover himself. The towel was too far to reach in time before the door was broken into. The sink was broken, barely hanging off the wall as water was spraying all over the floor, overflowing. Sam couldn’t believe his eyes before he burst out into laughter. There his cool older brother was sprawled out across the flooded bathroom floor with not a thread to cover himself with a broken sink.   
“What the hell did you do?” Sam made out between hysterical laughs. Castiel was stood behind him in the doorway, with a faint blush across his face.   
“I was having this itch and I started to pleasure myself while leaning on the sink, I think it got too intense that I pushed down on it and it broke” Dean blurted out seeming with no shame in his voice. But his reaction after was more of a shock. Sam started scratching the back of his head, letting out small chuckles not sure if he was joking or not.   
“You’re joking right?” Dean stared right at Sam.  
“No, I’m completely honest with you” Sam turned to Castiel and gave him a funny look as of ‘can you believe this shit’, before grabbing a fresh towel and throwing it at Dean’s face. Dean immediately covered himself and wrapped the towel around his waist before standing up.   
“You seem to be falling a lot lately don’t ya” Sam muttered before turning to Castiel who was still flushed red. “come on Cas, let’s go to the kitchen” Sam grabbed Castiel’s arm and pulled him away from the bathroom door towards the kitchen, allowing Dean to get himself together and fetch some clothes.

“What the hell is wrong with Dean? Since we got home he’s been acting all weird” Sam sat on the stool next to the kitchen counter.   
“Dean was mentioning about being uncomfortable when we stared at each other…”   
“Yeah, but that’s normal for you guys. That overly lengthy longing stare you two do is quite intense” Cas looked straight at Sam.  
“Me and Dean do share a profound bond, which is quite intense”  
“You guys sound like a couple… Next thing you know you’ll start making out on the kitchen table… Please don’t do that, the eye-fucking is enough” Sam cleared his throat.  
Dean wearing a pair of long grey sweats and a black tank top, awkwardly snuck into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge to grab a beer, avoiding all eye contact with either of the other two. “So… you were touching yourself… why? Where?” Sam teased Dean. Dean immediately turned around, looking at Sam.  
“Well as I got out of the shower I felt this sudden urge, I don’t know, it was weird. But yeah I leaned against the sink and grabbed your toothbrush, don’t worry I used the handle sid-“ Dean covered his mouth so hard the rest of the words came out muffled.   
“You used a toothbrush to… oh…WAIT WHAT?! My toothbrush?” Sam shuddered. “How many times have you done that!?”   
“2 times previously” Dean let escape between his fingers.   
“You’re messing with me right… haha, very funny Dean”  
“I’m telling you the honest truth”   
“Wait, so you’re telling me I’ve been brushing my teeth with…” Sam suddenly turned pale.  
“No, I told you only the handle side” Sam was stunned and speechless. Dean creeped closer to him. “Your hair looks really soft, can I touch it?” He lifted his hand towards Sam’s fabulously flawless hair to touch it, but he smacked his hand away.   
“No touchy the hair!” Sam snapped at him.  
“But it looks so soft, how do you have time to take care of your hair? I’m genuinely curious” Sam looked at him in confusion.  
“Well, since you asked I usually shampoo my hair twice with the Fabio’s shimmer shampoo, then I put on a conditioning treatment while the cuticles of my hair are open and let that soak in with a plastic bag on my head to seal the heat in for it to work more effectively, then I-“ Dean already looked so bored and turned to Cas. Sam scoffed and crossed his arms “Fine, my great tips will be a secret then”  
“Cas… your lips are really pink, and you always smell so good, almost like pine trees and vanilla… weird combination but you do” Suddenly Dean jerked slightly back and made a confused face. “Why am I saying all this?” He mumbled to himself, scratching his head.   
“Dean…” Cas said, his arms hanging beside him, looking so awkward standing there.   
“Dean, you’re acting really weird… are you ok?” Dean turned towards Sam with a worried look on his face.  
“I am saying stuff I can’t stop saying. I am trying to lie but it doesn’t work Sammy”   
“Do you think… what happened at the vamp nest… has anything to do with this?”   
“Well, now that you mention it… you weren’t hit by the force… only I was”  
“So you can only tell the truth then?” Sam smirked, then looked to Castiel.   
“It seems so”  
“Hahaha, this is perfect!” Sam clapped his large hands together in joy, then rubbing them against each other. “This is gonna be fun”


End file.
